


December Advent

by Growing_ivy_inmymind



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After collage au, All other relationships are very slightly hinted at, Idk what I’m doing, Keith paints, M/M, lance works somewhere??? Maybe as a graphic designer, pre existing relationships, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_ivy_inmymind/pseuds/Growing_ivy_inmymind
Summary: To carry out the McClain family tradition, Lance get Advent calenders for keith and himself, determined to complete the task on every day no matter how random they may seem. He also forces Keith to do them too.





	1. Make hot chocolate with all the fixings for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgence in the purest form. Inspired by my own Advent calendar. Please enjoy

“Lance! Do I really have to?” Keith whined for the zillionth time.

“Yes! You really do! It is a family tradition I plan to uphold until I die. And as long as you are my boyfriend, Keith, you will be doing this with me!” Lance responds determinedly as he stirs all the cocoa chunks out.

The counter is lined with anything and everything one might imagine to be put into hot chocolate.

“Remember, you can put anything you want to in but I will be the one drinking it. But don’t think about what I might want or like.”

“I feel like those two things contradict each other.” Keith sighs as he looks over the marshmallows and peppermint bits.

“So? That’s the way we do things.” Lance turned and pulled his only ladle out of its place and grabbed two mugs, the blue one for him and the red one for Keith. After both mugs were mostly filled with steaming cocoa he turned to Keith, and just in time to dramatically lip sync to Santa Baby that was playing from his phone.

“You’re a complete nerd.” Keith tried (and failed terribly) to keep a straight face as Lance started to bounce to the beat still lip syncing.

“Santa Baby, an auto space convertible too, light blue” Lance sang as he pulled Keith off his chair and spun him around, enjoying the sound of Keith’s unrestrained laughter, before letting go and swaying over to the peppermint bits.

Keith grabbed the blue mug and with his full body, reached in front of Lance to grab the nutmeg and cinnamon. Lance planted a kiss on the back of his neck before Keith had the opportunity to stand up. This provoked more laughter and a kiss on Lance’s cheek.

The hot cocoa fiesta continued and escalated until both of them were covered in chocolate smudges and powdered sugar and laughing so hard their sides hurt. But miraculously the mugs remained perfectly intact.

As Jingle Bell Rock was ending and Silent Night was beginning, Keith and Lance sat on the couch in Lance’s living room each holding the others cup. They traded cups and before taking a sip Lance made a wish over the cup Keith made for him, and Keith did the same with his cocoa. As they drank Lance and Keith smiled at each other as they enjoyed their first holiday season together.


	2. Donate a Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love sick idiots being selfless.

“Lance, if you play the music any louder, I think they’ll be able to hear you in Australia.” Keith joked as he buckled in the passenger seat.

Lance’s only response is to turn up Feliz Navidad and yell-sing the lyrics perfectly.

The back seat of Lance’s car was full of toys in boxes and they were heading to the three nearest orphanages to play Santa for the kids. Just without the red hat and fluffy white beard.

The streets were crowded and they were both starving, but neither paid attention to their growling stomachs. Lance was giddy with excitement, he was drumming on the steering wheel and singing louder than he normally did. Keith was just as excited but it didn’t exactly show.

“Ya know, if you don’t change your expression, the kids are gonna be scared of you and run away.” Lance yelled over the music.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over your Christmas spirit!” Keith shouted back but smiled anyway.

They pulled up into the first place and, in all honesty, it looked really depressing on the outside. Lance got out and grabbed one of the three boxes and walked to the door before it opened and a sweet older lady stood trying to hold back a tide of kids.

Keith and Lance’s smiles grew as they handed out all of the old toys to the kids. They laughed as the entry hall echoed from all the kids talking at once. As they were leaving, they both gave each and every kids a hug before they left.

As they were pulling out of the parking lot, Lance asked, “you ready for the next place?”

“Whenever you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never actually need to an orphanage and have only read about them in fanfics so please forgive me if totally burtchered what they’re really like.
> 
> I’ll post 3, 4 and 5 tomorrow 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @fics-r-here or @trash-fandom-blog
> 
> Happy Holidays


	3. Write a note to your mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiniest drop of a smidgameter of angst.

“For the last time, Keith! My mom loves you and everyone considers you part of the family so it won’t be weird.” 

“...ok. But what do I say?” Keith asked Lance as he picked up the pen that was sitting in front of him.

“Anything you are thankful for, anything you’re to embarrassed to say out loud or to her face. Anything as long as it’s nice.” Lance explained as he gently grabbed Keith’s hands. They were cold but that didn’t bother Lance.

An hour and 6 trashed letters later Keith finally thought he got it. He handed it out to Lance. Lance took the paper and folded it into thirds without looking at it and put it in the same envelope as his letter.

“Come on.” Lance said to Keith, holding out his hand. Lance grabbed their coats and his keys and the started the reasonable walk to Lance’s car. 

On the car ride only the classics were playing, nothing new or remixed. It was nice.

Keith fell asleep half way there and Lance turned the music down. The dark landscape rolled by as he continued driving.

Lance woke his sleeping passenger once he pulled up in front of his moms house (after taking a cute picture of him sleeping). Keith grabbed Lance’s hand when he tripped himself and neither of them let go.

Lance reached up and grabbed the spare key from above the door and they let themselves in. They moved quietly not wanting to wake anyone up. Lance left the envelope with their letters on the kitchen table where he knew his mom would see it once she woke up.

Still holding hands, Lance led Keith down the hallway to where Lance’s old room/ the spare room was. When Lance opened the door he looked around and saw that no one had touched his guitar since he had left. He would have gone on an angry whisper rant to Keith, but when he turned around he saw that Keith was basically sleep standing.

Lance gently pulled on Keith’s hand and led him to the bed in the corner of the room. He pulled back the sheets and guided Keith down, before laying down next to him and covering them with the blankets.

The next morning, when Keith wasn’t even half awake, the door to the room they were in cracked open and light slipped on them. To tired to move, he just went back to sleep, oblivious of Sara McClain’s smile at seeing the two boys cuddling and cozy beneath the blankets.


	4. Go Christmas Caroling in your Neighborhood

“Lance, this is even worse! I am not going caroling!” Keith threw the ugly sweater back at the living pile of laundry the Lance was under.

“Yes you are!” Came a muffled reply.

“Where are we even going? It’s not like we can do it here!”

“We are first going to put on matching ugly sweaters. Then we’re going to the Holt’s house and steal the two geniuses in their unholy sweaters. Then we are going to walk to Hunk’s and grab Hunk and Shay in their ugly sweaters. And then we are going to stay in Hunks neighborhood and carol around.” Lance explained, grabbing Keith ugly sweater off the pile Lance had made earlier that day.

“Do you have any idea of how stupid this is? No one even goes caroling anymore!” 

“Yes people do to go caroling still!”

With much reluctance, Keith put on his ugly sweater, which was an ugly red color with angry cat wearing Santa hats all over it. Lance’s was blue and had obnoxious snowflakes on it and bright red letters that said “ho ho homosexuals”

They grabbed the Holt’s (Matt was wearing a home made Christmas tree tinsel monstrosity and Pidge made them all learn only one set of code that was incredibly insulting to anyone who actually knew the 0 and 1 pattern that she wrote herself) and were off to get the rest of the gang.

Hunk and Shay were matching, Hunk had Santa going to the bathroom while Shay had a lady taking a bubble bath. The group of six waited for Shiro and Allura and drank some spiked eggnog: “except for Pidge, she gets the kids stuff” Lance joked the proceeded to get elbowed by the gremlin.

Shiro and Allura showed up not much later. Shiro wore a velcro ball game and Allura had a beer pong game on her sweater. 

They say off down the street singing different songs and only occasionally being silly about it.

When they decided they were done, as they were driving home, Keith couldn’t stop smiling.


	5. Help a Neighbor Decorate Their Tree

“What!? How can this be!? Catastrophe! Blasphemer! Thou art not welcome here until that is fixed!” Lance ranted,changing to a British accent half way through. “But really though, how can you not have a tree up yet?”

“I just don’t have the time or money to get even one of those two feet tall ones.” Keith explained defensively.

“Well, were gonna have to change that!” Lance said pulling himself, then Keith off of his couch.

“Where are we going, Lance?”

“First, to your place. Then, depending on my ruling, to the store.” Lance locked his door and in no time they were at Keith’s door.

If Keith thought Lance’s reaction earlier was dramatic, he now knows that Christmas must be the only thing keeping Lance alive every year. Keith got a simple “tsk tsk” at the lack of any kind of wreath but when he walked through the door, anyone else would have thought he was having a seizure. Lance got all tense and rigid when he didn’t see any for of tree and he slowly got more and more robotic as he slowly wandered and discovered that Keith owned nothing related to Christmas.

“Alright! So I never saw the need to spend extra money of silly lights and decorations that’ll only be out for a month out of the year. Christmas shopping is expensive enough.” Keith said defending himself from the waves of judgment rolling off Lance.

Not a word came from Lance as he sat about. First tidying the clutter then finding anything remotely useable for a stand. He found one of keiths empty easels and pushed a chair aside for it. Lance then found green sheets in a closet in the hallway which he wrapped around the easel. Next Lance forced Keith to help him make paper ornaments.

They cut and colored, using mostly red, green, yellow, blue and silver. Lance then found a box of safety pins and attached the paper ornaments to the makeshift Christmas tree. 

“There! Now you are welcome back at my place again.” Lance smiled. And so did Keith.


	6. Help Prepare Breakfast

The sun was breaking through the curtains despite Keith continues efforts to avoid his current predicament. But remember what today’s advent task was, he forced himself out of the warm bed and tiptoed to the kitchen.

Keith opened the fridge and pantry and found all the pans he would need. He cracked eggs and mixed batter, preheated the oven and put bread in the toaster.

In no time at all the kitchen was warm and full of smells.

Next he pulled out a cutting board and knife and different fruits that were in his fridge. The fruit salad was ready just as the pancakes were done.

Turning to the loveseat, that counted as the living room, he grabbed the tray off the ground and pull two plates, two bowls, two forks and knives out of their respective places before putting everything on the tray.

Balancing the tray as he walked through his messy home, Keith quietly reentered his room to find Lance still asleep.

After taking a cute sleeping picture Keith sat down on the edge of the bed and shook Lance’s shoulder. He didn’t wake up.

After about six minutes, Keith finally managed to wake Lance up. They sat together, leaning up against the headboard as they ate their breakfast.

Half way through the meal Lance seemed to fully wake up. “Keith! I was gonna make you breakfast! You ruined it!”

“Oh, ok. I promise I’ll never, ever make breakfast ever again.”

“No! I didn’t say that!” Lance blurted too quickly, his face turning as red as the strawberry’s. “I just wanted to do this for you.” He explained looking down at the blueberry he was pushing around in the syrup.

“It’s ok. There will be plenty of opportunities and occasions for you to make me breakfast instead.” Keith leaned over and gently kissed Lance on the cheek.

They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon sitting there.


	7. Leave a Nice Note For Your Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my best friend who is going through a really hard time right now!

The table was littered with construction paper, glue, different colored glitter, scissors, and ribbons. Basically looking like the craft tables in kindergarten.

Keith and Lance were sitting across from each other and were singing along to 12 Days Of Christmas. Lance had his phone looking up specific patterns of 1 and 0 to tease and insult the little green ball of sarcasm and genius. 

Keith grabbed a yellow sheet of paper for Hunk. He folded and cut it accordingly. He tied a bow and put glue in a certian way. Before the glue dried, Keith placed the bow at the top center of the paper and sprinkled yellow glitter over the rest of the glue.

Lance had found what he wanted to say, if the snickering was anything to go by. He was scribbling in blue pen before he reached for the scissors.

“You know, one of these days she will kill you, and no one will ever to pin it to her.” Keith said as he watched the paper be cut into an oval.

“That’s why I have you and Hunk! You can say that you saw her kill me.” Lance explained, like it was obvious.

“No. We won’t. You probably deserve whatever you get from her.”

Lance made the sound of betrayal. “Hunk would defend me!”

“You wanna bet?” Keith challenged, finishing Hunks card.

“Call him! He’ll side with me.”

Keith dialed Hunks number and put it on speaker. Hunk picked up after the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Hunk. Lance and I are both here and Lance wants to know that if Pidge were to kill him, would you help get Pidge arrested?” Keith asked. Pulling a pink piece of paper from the pile.

“Lance knows the answer to that.” Hunk said and they could hear the smile in his voice.

“Ok but can you say it out loud so we both are on the same page and so I have proof.”

“Lance would die and Pidge would never be found out!” Hunk states it like the answer should have been obvious.

Lance made another sound of betrayal. “Hunk! Buddy! How could you!”

“You would deserve it.” Was all Hunk sad before he hung up.

Lance was furious as he finished the cards; all he wrote on Hunks was “BETRAYER!!!” in all caps. 

Keith just smiled. He had never had so much fun just doing arts and crafts.


	8. Make Someone’s Day With A Smile

“How am I supposed to make someone’s day with a smile?” Keith asked.

“It’s easy. All you do is smile.” To prove his point, Lance smiled. The smile that is fun memories with friends. The smile that is the first sunset seen from the beach. The smile of warm blankets and hot cocoa after being outside in the cold. The smile of sliding around in fuzzy socks while listening to music. The smile of yelling at the characters of a favorite tv show. The smile of starring up into the rain, spinning in a slow circle. The smile of seeing your bed after a long day.

The smile of loving someone.

Seeing that smile, seeing it on Lance, made Keith smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this one is way EAY shorter that the rest of what I’ve posted so far but these are a few of things that make me smile. And I can’t really make this chapter any longer then it is.


	9. Sit With A Classmate Who Is Eating Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is a day late I was in a really bad mind space (and I still kinda am tbh). This chapter isn’t as fluffy as the last few and idk how the next one will turn out but I’ll try to make it better

“Hey.” Keith started. “Do you remember how we met?”

“I think so.”

“It was one of my first days at Altea University. I didn’t know anyone. At the time I was a train wreck. I was anxiety ridden and socially awkward. I was sitting alone between two of my classes trying my hardest to not break down. And I don’t know if it was because I was really bad at hiding it or what, but you came over and sat down next to me. My first thought was ‘the fuck does this guy want. I want him to leave.’ And you just sat there not saying anything, just looking straight ahead of you. The you turned to me and smiled and said something about Hunk and Pidge both being sick and being scared of everyone’s thoughts about it. And honestly, I wanted to punch you. I wanted you to leave so my emotional being can die in a hole. But you stayed and just sat there quietly. By the time I had to get to my next class I was a million times more stable the before you sat down. Not ok. Not anywhere near it! But I felt a little better. And I remember thinking that you had this calming presence, kinda like sitting on the beach watching and hearing the waves.”


	10. Leave Candy Canes on your class mates desk

When Lance first gave Keith the key to his apartment, he kinda shut down. It freaked Lance out a little. But now that Keith has all but moved in, they’re starting to act like a old married couple. Pointless bickering, loudly telling each other that it’s their turn to do the dishes, taking turns to go to the store.

But then there are the times when it seems like they are closer to best friends than anything else. Lance pulling Keith away from his easel and paints when he needs to eat. Keith shutting Lance’s laptop and leading him to bed at 3 in the morning. Not needing to speak to comfort or occasionally ~~(very very frequently)~~ guilt trip the other into cooperating.

Today’s Advent is putting a candy cane of a class mates desk, but, now that neither of them have classes anymore it’s kinda hard to do that.

So Lance decides to put candy canes where they won’t be noticed at first...or at all until accidentally used for something else. Keith’s skill to laser focus will end up embarrassing him big time one day. But until then, while it’s still just the two of them, Lance will use that focusing skill for entertainment.

After buying a whole pack of candy canes, Lance hides the first one in the pocket of Keith’s coat while he’s taking a nap on the couch. The next one goes in with the silverware. He puts two in with Keith’s paint brushes and one in with their toothbrushes.

Lance can’t wait till they’re getting ready for bed and Keith grabs the candy cane instead.


	11. Rake Leaves or Fallen Snow for a Neighbor

“You know we can’t really rake leaves OR snow here right?” Keith asked looking out the window. 

“What d’you mean? Of course we can!” Lance encouraged grabbing their coats.

“Not really, it’s-“

“Yes we can! And then we can jump in the pile of leaves!”

“Have you looked outside? First, there aren’t many leaves on the ground. Definitely not enough to jump in. Second what few leaves are on the ground are now 90 percent mud from all the rain that fell last night.”

“What are you talking about?” Lance asked walking over to where Keith was sitting. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well...I guess we’ll just have to rake what is on the ground!”

Begrudgingly, Keith put on his jacket and followed Lance outside. There was only one rake between the two of them so Keith sat on the steps of the building and watched as Lance enthusiastically began to rake.

An hour or so later, Lance looked at the tiny pile of mud and leaves that he managed to get and sighed. “I give up! It’s too hard!” 

“Wow! I’m glad you didn’t have that aditude last year.” Keith’s smile widened. “You never would have gotten through AU with it.”

“Well I’m glad I’m entertaining you!” Lance said sarcastically.

“You always entertain me! It’s just most of the time you’re trying to!” 

“Why, you little! Get over here!” Lance shouted as he lugged for Keith. He missed and nearly fell face first onto the stairs.

Keith ran inside and beat Lance to the door of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! I couldn’t help nicknaming their school Altea University!!! I saw the opportunity for and a collage au that was named AU!! Don’t be mad


	12. Help A Sibling With The Chores

“Lance, how are we supposed to help siblings with chores when I’m an only child and you hardly have the time and money to go visit your!? And don’t say we do each others chores!”

“Well Matt and Pidge are still at school and Mrs. Holt is normally at home right now.”

“Ok. But that just sounds like it’ll end up in bruises for you, you sure you wanna do that?”

“Of corse I’m sure! And besides the advent calendar never said that they had to be YOUR siblings, just siblings in general.” Lance shrugged his shoulders and picked up the keys to the apartment. “Come on! Let’s go!”

“Ok, ok!”

The drive over their was short and full of loud Christmas music. When they arrived, Lance walked up to the side door and let himself in, yelling. “Mrs. Holt? Are you home?”

The muffed response of bedroom came floating back to the kitchen. A minute later Mrs. Holt came into the kitchen and gave both of them a hug. “What are you boys doing over here? Matt and Pidge are still in their classes.”

“Oh, we know. Today’s advent is to do a siblings chores and since neither of us are near siblings, we thought we’d do some other siblings chores.” Lance explained.

“Ok, well I was going to have Matt mop and vacuum while Pidge did the dishes and folded the laundry. And they both need to clean their rooms.” Mrs. Hole listed of the chores while counting them on her fingers.

“I don’t think Pidge would let you live if you touched her room so let’s just do the chores that are out here.” Keith said more to Lance.

Upon request, Mrs. Holt turned on the Christmas station and switched between helping fold the clothes and the dishes. With the three of them all working together, everything was done in less than two hours.

Just in time for Pidge and Matt to walk in arguing with each other about something too smart and scientific to be understood by Keith and Lance.

Pidge was the first to notice the two extra people in the house and she immediately thought something was up. “Whatever it that the two of you just did, undo it.”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked innocently, his smile widening.

“You two did something. I want you to undo it.” She ordered, putting her bag on the dining room table.

“Ok. Well Keith, looks like we’ll have to dirty all the dishes, unfold all the clothes and un-mop and un-vacuum the whole house.” Lance teased pulling Keith’s arm to the piles of clean clothes.

“WAIT!!!!” Pidge and Matt yell simultaneously. “You’ll have to ignore my paranoid and pessimistic little sister.” Matt finished.

“It’s alright. We’ll be going now.” Keith said smiling.

“Why don’t you two stay for dinner?” Mrs. Holt asked them.

“Sure, sounds fun.”


	13. Bring Flowers to someone you appreciate

When Keith woke up in the morning, there was a bright red rose sitting next to his water. He wandered out to the kitchen and found two more in his coffee mug. There were three sitting in with his toothbrush. Keith walked back to the room and found four sitting on his clothes.

Keith went back to the kitchen to look for a vase to put all his newly found roses. He couldn’t stop smiling.

There were five roses in his paint brush jar. Six more were in his jacket pocket. He found seven on the dashboard of his car.

With every flower he found, Keith’s smile grew bigger. 

When he was done with his errands and putting the groceries away, eight roses were sitting in the fridge. There were nine sitting on the couch. Ten were found on the bookshelf. Keith found eleven in his paint box. 

Twelve hanging on the inside side of the door to the apartment when he went to see who was knocking. 

When he opened the door, Keith was face to face with thirteen roses. Face to face with sea blue eyes and freckles. Face to face with Lance. Who was smiling just as much as Keith was.


	14. Bring streaks to Your School Staff

“Keeeeeiith!!! What are we supposed to dooo? We can’t skip any advent days but we don’t have any teachers or professors! We’ve been done with school for two years now!” Lance whined.

“Well, we could give something to your boss? Or maybe bring treats to Hunks moms or to Mr. and Mrs. Holt?”

“That’s a great idea!”

“Which part?” Keith set down his book and looked at Lance grabbing the muffin pan from the kitchen.

“Hunks moms AND Mr. and Mrs. Holt!” Next Lance pulled out all the needed ingredients.

“Ok.” Keith grabbed his phone and asked Pidge and Hunk if their parents had any food allergies before moving to the kitchen to help Lance.

Lance read off his phone for a recipe and Keith looked at the texts from Hunk and Pidge. “So Hunk’s mom has a nut allergy and Mr. Holt is lactose intolerant. So no nuts or dairy.”

“Well there goes, like, everything!” Lance pouted as he tried to find an all encompassing recipe. 

Minutes passed before Lance yelled eureka. “Ok so...” he began reading all the needed ingredients so Keith could clear out what they wouldn’t need and get what they did.

Five hours and three batches later they finally got it right with no burning and with enough for everyone to have two.

Keith separated the muffins on to two plates and made them look nice while Lance checked with their friends to see if all their parents were home.

Ten minutes later they were in the car on their way to the house of Hunk’s moms.

The two of them loved the muffins and have one to each of them. They also reminded Lance and Keith that they were always welcome over; just like they did in high school.

Mr. and Mrs. Holt loved the muffins too. But before they could give two more to Keith and Lance, Matt and Pidge swooped in and stole some before running back to their rooms.

Lance and Keith drove home with smiles on their faces.


	15. Help Parents Wrap Gifts

It was two in the morning when Lance half dragged half guided Keith to the car. The drive was long and quite.

When Keith woke up in the morning, he was in Lance’s old room at his moms again. Lance was dead asleep next to him. Keith decided to go back to sleep.

When Keith woke again, Lance wasn’t there and the clock read 3:15 pm.

Lance came in with wet hair and a plate of bacon.

“Why did we come to your moms again?” Keith asked sitting up.

“To help her wrap everyone else’s presents.”

“Oh,” yawn, “ok.” 

Lance laughed. “Yeah so come on! Mom is waiting for us in the living room.”

Keith followed the plate of bacon to the living room and took three pieces before sitting down.

“Good afternoon, Keith.”

“Hi.” Keith responded through a yawn.

“Well, luckily for you, I already have mostly everything wrapped. But I still do need help with Lance’s niece and nephews.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent listening to Christmas music, eating bacon, trying (and failing on Lance’s part) to wrap the remaining gifts.

By the time they were done, Keith and Lance were hungry again and decided to stop at a fast food place on their way back to the apartment.


	16. Hold the Door Open For Soneone

Whoever said chivalry was dead is totally wrong.

From the moment they woke up, Lance had opened every door and held it open while Keith walked through it. Even if Keith was walking a few feet in front of Lance, Lance would still get to the door before him. Keith blamed his short legs.

“Come on, Lance! I can open the door for myself.”

“I know you can. But then what would be the point of today’s advent if I didn’t hold open the doors for you?”

“It would be fair. Cause who is holding them open for you?” 

“No one, but I don’t need it.”

“Says who? I wanna be apart of today’s advent too!” Keith whined.

“Well, too bad.”

As Keith walked past Lance into the apartment, Lance kissed Keith on the cheek and closed the door behind him.


	17. Create a Christmas Ornament for an Aunt or Uncle

“Before you start talking about no family to make an ornament for, make one for Hunks moms, or Pidge’s parents, or one fire my mom.” Lance said as he laid all their arts and crafts materials on the table.

“Ok.”

Lance grabbed the photo he had printed out of him and his cousins and put it in a foam frame. He started adding absurd amounts of glitter and stars.

Keith grabbed the wooden star that was sitting on the table and grabbed his acrylics and a small paintbrush.

By the time they were done, Lance was holding a very sparkly oval with the picture in the center and Keith was holding the wooden star that had Lance’s moms house painted on it. He painted it the way he saw it; a warm safe place that was full of light and smiles.


	18. Compliment A Classmate

“Lance, I like your shirt!” Kaith shouted across the courtyard. Lance had turned bright red when half the people around them had turned in his direction.

...

“Keith, I love your painting!” Lance stated in the quiet classroom, not wanting to disturb any of his classmates before taking Keith to his apartment.

...

“That’s a really cool design, Lance.” Keith noted as he passed by to get an apple from the fridge.

...

“I like your hair, Keith.” Lance whispered in the early hours of the morning as the sun is just barely peaking over the horizon and the room is was still cold outside the warmth of Keith’s body and the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter (these are all just small flashbacks) I couldn’t really think of anyway to write this one without the compliments sounding passive aggressive and slightly sarcastic. Plz don’t hate me for how short each chapter is


	19. Call Grandma and Tell Her You Love Her

The number was dialing and Keith, surprisingly, wasn’t nervous. He had never spoken to Lance’s grandmother before but he was nervous at all.

The phone stopped ringing and a prerecorded voice (sounding suspiciously like young Lance) was telling them to leave a message.

Lance just hit call again and when he noticed Keith watching, he explained, “she always does this. She’ll only pick up if you call a second time in the next minute. She doesn’t like dealing with all those irritating “please buy this” phone calls.”

After the third ring, there was an old, kind Boise on the other end of the line. “Hello?”

“Hi Nani!” Lance greeted.

“Oh! Lance, how are you?”

“Good. Nani, Keith is here too.” 

“Afternoon, Keith!” Lance’s grandma greeted him like they had known each other for years.

“Hi.” Was all Keith replied.

“We are calling to say we love you!”

“I love the two of you too!” She sang back. “I’m not complaining but why call all of a sudden? We’ll see each other on Christmas.”

“It’s todays advent. And I hadn’t talked to you in a while.” Lance and his grandma continued talking while Keith just sat there listening to their voices.


	20. Feed An Expired Meter

The sun was hiding behind the clouds and the breez was cold. Keith and Lancer were both wearing their snow pants, 3 sweaters each and they were awkwardly sharing the only scarf they owned.

The quarters they grabbed were jingling in Lance’s pocket as they walked down the icy street.

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this.” Keith complained, bringing his shoulders up trying to shield his ears from the wind.

“Because I’m your boyfriend and you'll do anything I ask.”

“Don’t get to cocky.” Keith then proceeded to place a kiss on Lance’s cheek before quickly walk forward, pulling the scarf from Lance’s neck. 

Lance squealed like a teenage girl before running up and wrapped the scarf back around his neck.

“Do you even know where any meters are?” Keith asked smiling.

“Uuuummmmm...no?” 

“So basically we’re just out here to get sick.”

“Oh! Wait! There’s one!” Lance pointed across the street and they walked over together.

The time remaining said an hour. “Can we just leave the quarters on the meter and go back to the apartment where it’s warm and there’s heat and warmth and the bed and food?” Keith whined.

“Fine.” Lance placed the quarters on the meter and the two turned around and speed walked back to the warm apartment.


	21. Bring baked goods to a fire station

“Lance! No! We can’t put pot in the brownies! I don’t even care if you’re joking! Please don’t ever say that again.” Keith felt his mini panic attack slowly fade out. “Not only is it illegal, but why would you want to give Shay and Allura pot brownies!?”

“I just want to see what they’re like when they have something helping them relax a little bit more than their boyfriends can get them.”

“No. Where would we even get the stuff? I’m the only one who cleans this place and never once have I seen any kind of secret stash of anything. Let alone drugs.”

“What if I said I know a guy who knows a guy?”

“No.” 

“Fine.” Lance pouted and turned up the Christmas music.

Thirty minutes later the oven was preheated, the kitchen was a mess and Lance and Keith were covered in flour.

They patiently waited as the apartment slowly filled with the smell of brownies.

When they were done, Keith pulled them out and cut them before he and Lance headed to Shay and Allura’s station. 

The two girls (who were both stronger than Keith and Lance) were thrilled at the appearance of fresh brownies. Less so when Keith told them that Lance “wanted to put a little something extra in them. If you know what I mean.”

Keith was pretty sure that the two girls might feel like sparing with Lance a little after their shifts were over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn’t resist making Lance wanna spike the brownies (is that the right terminology for pot brownies??) and also I thought it would be so cool the have Allura and Shay be best friends and firefighters!! I hope you liked it!! Happy winter solstice!

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever get a boyfriend or girlfriend I want to have a night like this with them.
> 
> Comment, like, share! I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season.


End file.
